


Bit of Guilt with a side of Fire

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, I Didn't Know That Was a Tag, M/M, coffee shop au I guess, ex-fansite master x idol au, or sth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: Once upon a time Woohyun was Sunggyu's fansite master. Woohyun would love to erase that chapter of his life but alas, Sunggyu happens.Or the one where Sunggyu gets lonely and Woohyun just so happens to be guilt ridden.





	Bit of Guilt with a side of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short encounters between Woogyu. I will try to update every second day or so, wish me luck! Also I'm trying a new style

Woohyun is not prepared for this. It would be very cliché, too, if Woohyun hadn't retired three years ago. So yeah, this is a very uncomfortable situation to be in, what with his past and all.

So, he decidedly doesn't look up from his notebook. If you can't handle the problem, ignore it until it goes away. It's a philosophy that has yet to fail him. 

Of course, it is only a given that today would be the day. Not even five minutes after Woohyun started pretending to work on his project - honest to god he was working on it, before he noticed who just sat down, he really was - his philosophy goes down the drain together with his hope that Sunggyu might not recognize him. 

"I never thought I would see you again," Sunggyu says. And he says it so pleasantly, too.

Woohyun wants to laugh and hide under the table at the same time. But he does neither, instead he musters up all his courage and looks back at Sunggyu. His smile wavers only a little when he replies. "Ah, well. I thought the same, to be honest." 

"How long has it been? Two years? Or three?" Sunggyu asks, before sipping on his coffee. He is so friendly.

_Friendly._

It's weird because they are not friends, never were. Far from it, they were anything but friends. Woohyun wants to know why he is being tortured like this. Is this Sunggyu's revenge for all the times Woohyun stalked him? 

Woohyun just really wants to gather his things and walk away. Instead he mutters, "three years," and decidedly looks back at his notebook and clicks random buttons. He can't do any work like this. 

Sunggyu just nods, takes another sip of his coffee and pulls his hoodie further down his face. "Thought so. What changed? Decided that stalking wasn't your thing after all?" 

Awe man, and here Woohyun thought he could get away from here with his dignity in tact. Well, Kim Sunggyu has always been like this though. Outspoken and unflinching in the way he delivers truths and yet never unconsidered. _Until now,_ Woohyun thinks bitterly. 

Or no, he deserves this. "Ouch, way to go for a hit." 

Sunggyu laughs at him. Or about him. Woohyun isn't sure yet exactly where he stands on Sunggyu's blacklist. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." 

"You liked me?" Woohyun asks, completely thrown off now.

"Yeah, sure. My staff loved you and your kind of crazy. God, I remember the unruly stuff you would ask me at fansigns and then, the next day it would spread everywhere. It was a nightmare." 

Woohyun cringes. And then he cringes again because he did do stupid stuff and might be responsible for most of the nicknames Sunggyu got back then. "I, ah...," he starts, remembers one of the infamous nicknames and immediately backtracks, "I'm sorry." 

It's as if Sunggyu knows exactly what he is thinking about because he just nods and nods again. "Truly horrible times. But you know, the past is the past and stuff." Sunggyu smiles at him.

His smile sends a shudder down Woohyun's spine. God, how to escape now.

"You never answered my question," Sunggyu pipes up. Woohyun just wishes he would go on about his business. What's he even doing in a rundown café shop like this. "What changed? 

"Service," Woohyun admits. And then he gathers his courage once more and says, "and I realized that my actions towards you were violating your privacy and rights. I should have never done it. It was foolish and I sincerely apologies for all my past actions. It won't ever happen again." 

Sunggyu looks like he's about to say something but Woohyun hurriedly stands up, slams his notebook shut, gathers his things and goes for the door. He throws a quick goodbye over his shoulder and leaves as fast as he can. 

Just before he exits the shop though, he thinks he hears Sunggyu burst out laughing. 

He hopes that's the least he sees of his former obsession. He really hopes so. 

But of course, he's wrong.


End file.
